


Earth? What's That?

by yahootoldyou



Series: the modern au everyone should've asked for [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Earth, F/F, F/M, sorta - Freeform, you'll get that tag if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and co awaken on planet Earth, a long way from home. Follow the squad on an adventure where they meet new friends and discover the fate of their own galaxy through watching the Star Wars films. Oh, and they go to the mall and experience high school. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Ahsoka all awaken in a grassy patch in an unknown location. They look around, taking in the big buildings towering over them and the humanlike creatures hustling around them. 

“Any idea where we are, Master?” Ashoka asks, rubbing the spot on her head where she hit it when they all fell. 

“Not really-“ Anakin starts but they're cut off by Ahsoka’s squeak.

“What’s on my head?!” She asks panicked, looking desperately among her companions.

“Um…” Anakin starts as Padmé shushes the young girl, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. 

“It’s hair, Ahsoka. It’s okay, it’s just hair.” And Ahsoka calms but not by much as she stiffens.

“Hey you! Why are you staring at us?” Ahsoka demands, looking at the set of young women sitting on a bench nearby. She’s trying not to think of her appearance or what happened to her montrals. The girls look startled and turn to the one in the middle. She’s tall, taller than Obi-Wan but just shorter than Anakin perhaps and she's big, plump but sweet looking. She has glass in front of her eyes with thick brown material holding it in place and kind eyes, even if they're bugging out of her face. She’s wearing a dress and her hair is dark at the top but gets lighter as it falls. Ahsoka deems her harmless on sight, the girl seems too inviting to be of dangerous intent. With her advanced hearing, Ahsoka hears one of the girl’s companion whisper, “Sam, what do we do?” 

“Jaz shhh, we don't know if it’s like crazy cosplayers or something.” The one in the middle says and oh, Ahsoka likes her voice.

“Sorry! Um, I’m Samantha and these are my friends Jazmine and Soo and we didn't mean to be rude, sorry.” The one in the middle, Samantha, apologizes, looking sheepish. 

“Oh! It’s okay, sorry I was so forward,” Ahsoka says and hears Anakin scoff and Obi-Wan gasp in surprise at her change of behavior, “I’m Ahsoka. Nice to meet you.” Samantha extends a hand and Ahsoka takes it, shaking it while looking into her eyes. They’re green but they have brown ringing the black center. Ahsoka knows very little about human anatomy other than the little she’s learned from the war and from spending time with the three she’s appeared here with. The girl is smiling kindly at her and Ahsoka smiles. 

At this point, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé have come up beside her and they hear the one girl, Soo, to the left of Samantha gasp lightly. Obi-Wan sees her kick Samantha in the heal and sees Samantha incline her head towards her friend. Anakin is standoffish, arms folded in front of his chest and Padmé is already joining the conversation, complimenting Jazmine on her boots. 

Soo is shorter than her friends, with the glass contraptions that look like goggles and short black hair to match her height. She has dark, calculating eyes and is wearing a lot of black. Her skin is darker than Samantha’s, who is very fair, and lighter than Jazmine, who is dark drown, a rich color Obi-Wan finds startlingly beautiful. Out of the three, Obi-Wan thinks this girl may be the smartest, but he doesn't want to make any assumptions.

Jazmine seems to have a firm grip on style, her jacket and boots being matching shades of leather. The pink colored dress beneath it contrasting with both her skin and the leather in a pretty way. Her eyes are dark but they are kind, even if Obi-Wan catches judgement behind them. He wonders how these three have come to be together and why they all turn towards Samantha for leadership. He clues back in as Padmé questions the girls on where they are. 

“Sorry to bother you lovely ladies,” Padmé flirts and Anakin narrows his eyes, eyebrows raised, “but we were just wondering where we are?” Soo blushes and Samantha just smiles. Obi-Wan is finding out more and more about these girls the more they speak.

“Not a problem, Padmé! You're actually in the court yard of our school which is odd cause you look older than a high school student and you were all passed out but yeah you're in Albany, New York.” Samantha says and man, that girl can talk. Anakin has been watching her almost exclusively, wondering why the girls had turned to her. He supposes she exudes confidence but he still isn't sure. 

“New York? Is that a planet in the unknown region?” Padmé asks and Sue kicks her again, harder this time. Jazmine looks at the three of them, taking in their appearance before nodding at Samantha who just sighs.

“Ah no. You're on planet Earth, Padmé. You're a long way from home.” She says looking around at anyone but Anakin who still hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

“Skywalker, look away before i uppercut you.” She says, shocking him out of his suspicion. The four look at her in shock as Soo rolls her eyes and Jazmine smacks her head with her hand. 

“Samantha, you're literally the worst diplomat ever.” Jazmine says and Samantha just smiles, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Whatever, Jaz. I never claimed to be good at it.” The four from a galaxy far far away just look shocked. 

“Sorry, but what?” Ahsoka cuts in, looking at the girls in confusion.

“You’re on Earth, a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, one far from yours. As far as we know this is the only planet that can support life in this galaxy and well, you are all from a story told here.” They look at her in shock and Soo puts a hand on Samantha’s arm. 

“Sam, maybe this isn't the place-“ she starts but Samantha is already shooting up, looking around. 

“Follow me! Jaz, tell Chapple that she can kiss my ass, I’m not going to gym today!” Samantha is pulling the four of them away, leaving Soo and Jaz behind.

“I’ll tell her you're not feeling well!” Jaz yells at her friend, laughing.

“Thanks babe! I owe you one!” Anakin wonders if they're dating. Why would she call her friend such an endearing nickname? They enter a small parking lot and Samantha leads them towards a small tank? He’s not sure what it is.

“This is my car. I call her the Millennium Falcon… Which is a reference from your galaxy but not one I expect you to know. Next generation and all.” They look at her, wondering if she’s lost her mind.

“The ship belongs to their child’s husband.” She says gesturing to Anakin and Padmé who stiff as Samantha realizes her mistake. She doesn't get the chance to fix it however, as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan whip around on their companions. 

“Married?!” Cursing, Samantha ushers them into the car. Obi-Wan sits next to her as Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka all funnel into the back. She climbs in and starts the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. They bicker amongst each other as Samantha turns on the radio, Sia pulsing out of the speakers. She sings to herself, trying to focus on getting home. 

 

 

They pile through Samantha’s front door and she leads them down a hall into her “TV Room” and Anakin doesn't know what a TV is but he is confused with this whole situation. It doesn't help that Samantha seems to have all of the answers and isn't willing to share them. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka aren't really speaking to them right now so he focuses on the decor in the hme. It’s cozy, pictures hanging on the walls of her and her family. They have a lot of colors involved, each room taking on it’s own personality. They don't seem to be overly wealthy but Anakin cant help but think that it’s perfect. It’s exactly the type of life he always wanted when he and his mother were starving on Tatooine. He looks at the girl who retreats for a moment into what she called her bedroom. He follows her, curious to see how her room differs from the ones he has seen.

It’s cluttered but it’s not unclean. The color in the room is astounding and he wonders how she is able to sleep with all of the vibrance in the room. It’s when he sees a poster in the corner that he stops and stares around again. The figures aren't recognized but the lightsabers they wield certainly are. On the poster, there is a young girl wielding what appears to be his lightsaber, the very one on his hip. He touches it absentmindedly, noticing a figure of a robot? all in black. He picks it up, examining it as she mutters under her breath and searches around her space for something.

“Aha!” she stands straight up, holding what appears to be a stack of something in her hands. She smiles at him before exiting and he follows, returning to his companions in the other room. 

“These are what people from Earth refer to as Star Wars. They’re a set of seven movies so far that tell the story of Anakin Skywalker and his legacy.” Anakin looks up at this, his friends and wife turning to look at him in shock. He looks straight at Samantha, wanting further explanation.

“Listen, I grew up with Star Wars. They’re my favorite movies and honestly, you're lucky you ended up with me and not someone who wants to exploit you for monetary gain. The first three movies or holodramas as I think you refer to them in your galaxy, came out about forty years ago and are now referred to as four, five, and six in chronological order.” They all stare at her with wide eyes but nod when she moves her hand, indicating she wants to make sure they're keeping up with her.

“These three movies were about a young man named Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin and Padmé. He was watched over by Obi-Wan on Tatooine as he grew up in a time dictated by the Galactic Empire ruled by Emperor Palpatine.” Anakin stands in shock.

“What are you saying?” He demands angrily.

“Im saying your mother fucking future you sith son of a bitch. Sit down and let me finish!” He sits again, frozen in shock as he listens to her words. 

“Emperor Palpatine is seen very few times, hiding behind his chief enforcer, Darth Vader, the former Anakin Skywalker.” Padmé and Obi-Wan let light sobs encase them as Anakin sits in pure shock. 

“Luke leads the Rebel Alliance with the help of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo, a smuggler who flies the ship the Millennium Falcon with his friend Chewbacca, a wookie. They destroy the Death Star, a super weapon, in the first movie of the trilogy after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan while onboard.” She pauses again, allowing it to settle in. Padmé looks up at her with tired, despair filled eyes.

“Leia is my daughter isn't she? Ive always loved that name.” Padmé asks and Samantha nods. 

“Luke rescued Leia from Darth Vader on the first Death Star and thats when the twins met for the first time having been separated by Yoda and Obi-Wan for their protection. In the second movie, Darth Vader reveals himself to be Luke’s father after he cuts off the boy’s left hand on Bespin and Leia has to rescue Luke before Vader forces him to go with him and to the dark side. This of course happens after Vader traps Solo, the now love interest of Leia, in carbonite, giving him to a bounty hunter. In the third movie, Luke faces Vader again and wins but throws his lightsaber aside, claiming to be a Jedi like his father before him. It’s only when the Emperor very nearly destroys Luke that Vader kills him, destroying his life support suit with the electrical current of the force lightning. Vader dies, having returned to the light and Luke and Leia celebrate the destruction of the empire as brother and sister. The seventh movie, in order, is the story of the grandchildren era and Leia’s son has abandoned the light to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps. Leia leads the army and Luke is no where to be found until Rey, a girl from the desert planet of Jakku, finds him. The first three follow the lives of Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan and discuss what causes him to become Darth Vader.” The four sit in silence, trying to grasp exactly what Samantha just revealed to them. Was that the future?

“What happens to me?” Ahsoka asks, wondering why she wasn't anywhere in that story. 

“Ahsoka, you're one of my favorites,” Ahsoka hopes no one sees the blush on her cheeks, “You both join and leave Anakin in-between the second and third movie but your story is well documented in the Clone Wars, an animated TV show. You leave the order after being accused of bombing the Jedi temple. Your innocence is proven and you are welcomed back into the order but you decide to leave, unable to trust yourself or the order. Later, you are called Fulcrum and are the best agent the rebellion has. At this point we don't know if you survived a duel with Darth Vader on Malachor.” She places a hand on Ahsoka’s knee in comfort before she looks at them all in one wide arc.

“I think you should all watch the films and a couple episodes of the tv shows. In my world, your story has already been massacred and torched into what it is so many fans love but that doesn't mean in yours you cant fix it. None of you deserved the pain you experienced and you deserve the chance to fix it.” They nod because It’s all they can do. She stands and says they're going in order, back to where it all began. The Phantom Menace shows up on the screen and Obi-Wan sniffles another sob at the first sight of Qui-Gon. 

 

 

Obi-Wan sobs a lot during the first movie, especially when he watches the man he loved the most at one point die again, discovering the view to be much worse from this angle than his original. Anakin grabs Padmê’s hand and holds on for dear life, he didn't need to see his mother again. It reminds him of all that he has already lost, all that he’d already done. Padmé watches the Nabooian crisis with hard, angry eyes but says nothing out of fear of becoming too enraged. Ahsoka watches with pure curiosity, feeling the pain of her friends where she knows they have hurt in the past. She had never known this part of them, this history. It feels almost good to have the blanks filled in. 

 

 

The second movie brings about a lot of disappointment from Obi-Wan, who watches his padawan fall in love, kill an entire village, fail to rescue him, get his hand chopped off, and marry. All in that wonderful, splendid order of failure. He shakes his head a lot and avoids the guilty eyes of his former padawan. He cant find it in himself to look at him just yet. At least now he knows what he was kept in the dark about all this time. Anakin watches with tears as he makes all the wrong choices. Choices he’s already made, ones that hurt Obi-Wan and Padmé. He wishes he could say it got better but he knows now that it wouldn’t. He looks at Obi-Wan while grasping Padmé under his arm. Padmé watches knowing all of this is going to hurt Obi-Wan. She finds that its all she can think about but squeezes her husbands leg when his mother dies in comfort. Ahsoka is utterly horrified and even though she loves Anakin she’s really wondering how Yoda and Windu thought Anakin having a padawan was ever a good idea. 

 

 

Next Samantha shows them some of the Clone Wars and they laugh, seeing their animated versions fight together but also laugh and have fun. Some of their best memories are from that time. It shatters when she shows them the arc where Ahsoka leaves. Padmé sits next to Ahsoka, who is actually Samantha’s age. While comforting the girl she looks at the differences between a girl who grew up loved and happy versus one who fought in a war. Anakin is crying now and Samantha winces because this is hard but now she cant imagine what revenge of the sith will be like. Obi-Wan just apologizes to Ahsoka in earnest, only pure honesty in his eyes. Anakin curls into his former Master, fisting his robe and hiding his tears. Samantha really almost regrets bringing them here. 

 

 

Revenge of the Sith is hell and Samantha has always thought so. She always cries at the Mustafar scene but having the characters in the room with her is even worse. She watches Anakin fall apart at the seems on the screen and in front of her as he balls into Obi-Wan’s chest unable to watch certain parts of it. Padmé turns away from Anakin, unable to look at him and Obi-Wan sits in shock. They haven't even gotten past the slaughtering of the Jedi. This is bad, Samantha worries, but it’s about to get so much worse. When Anakin chokes Padmé Ahsoka vaults between them, not knowing how they'll react but Anakin has recoiled in on himself, watching the seen with tear filled eyes. Padmé just rocks, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

“My babies…” She whispers and Anakin chokes on an anguished cry. 

“No.” Obi-Wan breathes out as he descends the ramp towards Anakin and the choking Padmé on screen. They watch as Anakin and Obi-Wan duel on the fiery planet with watery eyes and Obi-Wan almost wants to laugh at the irony. 

When Obi-Wan sees the end of the Mustafar scene he just leaves the room. They let him go but he shortly returns. He needs to know how the nightmare ends. The end of the third movie cannot come fast enough. Padmé’s death hurts the group more then they can even verbalize and Samantha has to leave. She knows she’ll never be able to watch the film the same way again. 

 

 

“Jaz, can you grab Soo and just come over for the afternoon? They’re having a hard time and I’m not sure how to deal with them on my own.” Samantha begs into the phone and her friend sighs on the other end.

“Im covering for you in rehearsal babes! You just have to hold out until we leave here and we’ll get there as soon as we can.” Samantha puts her head in her hands and agrees before returning to the quartet who have just started the sixth film. At some point between films Ahsoka had discovered pizza was her new favorite food and honestly Samantha didn't think she’d ever stop talking about it. 

 

 

When they have finished they all look at her with tired eyes and broken hearts.

“I’m sorry I made you watch that. I just thought it was necessary to prevent it from actually happening to you.” She says and Ahsoka hugs her, wrapping thin but strong arms around her. Samantha stiffens but allows it, stroking the now coarse hair of the girl. 

“It’s okay. Well, no it’s not but that is in no way your fault. We needed to see it, needed to know this was the path we are on.” Padmé says, finally looking back at Anakin for the first time since they had watched the third film. He sighs openly in relief but doesn't detach from Obi-Wan who has closed his eyes. He’s not asleep which Samantha is grateful for because she has to get these guys into school with her tomorrow and that’s not going to be easy. 

“Guys, I know you just watched some traumatic life events that have and have not occurred yet but you see I cant leave you here tomorrow and I have school so I have to come up with a plan to take you with me.” A car beeps out front and Sam smiles. 

“That would be Jazmine and Soo! Come on, we’re going shopping. I cant take you to school looking like that!” She walks out as Padmé looks down clearly insulted.

“Whats wrong with my clothes?” 

 

 

The mall is a challenge for everyone involved. Samantha sends Padmé with Jazmine because they’re both super stylish and knows they’ll cover ground faster together. She makes the executive decision to send Anakin with Soo and when questioned on it she shrugs and says, “She only wears black, he only wears black. She knows where to find him shit he’ll more than likely like.” 

“Hot Topic.” Jazmine had coughed into her palm, sending Samantha into a fit of laughter. 

That leaves Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with Samantha. As a plus sized young woman, Sam knows more than enough about fashion to cover ground quickly. Its factual that plus sized clothing is sometimes hard to keep youthful and stylish and so Samantha considers herself an expert on turning something not so fabulous into something good while still not spending too much. Obi-Wan first, she decides, getting Ahsoka a pretzel to pass the time and keep her occupied. She takes them to Gap first, finding them both Jeans that fit trend. Obi-Wan’s are skinny jeans that are darker, almost black. Deciding his style would be naturally more mature, she buys him a brighter blue button down and a salmon sweater to go over it. She really hopes they don't stay more than another day, her wallet cant really handle it. He looks at her colorful choices in apprehension as she drags them into Hollister to find a top for Ahsoka. She fights through the perfume smell and chokes on it, drowning in the store. Being strong, they find a cuter white top to go with her high waisted jeans and Samantha flees the store as quickly as possible.

The group chat she had started with her friends begging for help chimes in her pocket while she’s checking out at DSW with shoes for her companions. Moccasins for Ahsoka that she just loves because of the fur on the insides and sensible boots for Obi-Wan. She smiles, content with their purchases before making her way to the meeting place just outside the movie theater. 

 

 

Anakin and Soo make their merry way into a store that is darker than the others he has seen in the building. He looks at her in surprise while taking in the black of the store, finding it all strangely comforting. He’d never seen so much black, the temple full of beiges and browns. He fumbles with his robes a bit before walking towards the back where Soo disappeared.

“What’s this?” He asks Soo, who takes the small container from him. 

“That would be lipstick Anakin. See? That girl over there has some on.” She points to the girl who stands behind the counter. It looks like the one Dex has in his diner. The girl is wearing teal lipstick and it looks okay on her. He recognizes it as something Padmé has worn before and looks away from it, deciding its not really practical for him. His eyes land on the nail polish selection however, and he knows he has to have some. He wonders if they have blue to match his and Obi-Wan’s lightsabers. Maybe he can find green for Snips, that would be cool. Soo holds up black pants that have a lot of pockets and a thicker black shirt with a zipper in the middle and long sleeves. A “hoodie” as Soo refers to it. He assents to those and goes back to the makeup as Soo looks through shoes, picking out a plain black pair. He could get used to shopping in places like these. 

 

 

Padmé and Jazmine arrive in Forever 21 and Padmé gives Jaz a disapproving look before Jazmine sighs and pulls her out and further down the hall. Macy’s looms in sight and Jazmine just knows that this is going to take a while. Her wallet is weeping in her pocket as they walk inside. They start in the dress section, Padmé picking out a couple of their more casual choices before heading to the dressing rooms. She’s on her third one when she seems pleased and exits, handing the ones she doesn't like to Jazmine who huffs exasperatedly.

Next, they make their way into the shoe section where Padmé has Jaz take the dress and hold it up to each pair so she can find ones that match. Jazmine wonders if this is how Sam feels when they go shopping together as they make their way into the makeup section. 

 

 

The next morning is a mess of piling the Star Wars Squad (what Jazmine decided they were to be called from now on) into her car and getting them into Albany High. Outside the cafeteria she finds her assembled squad ready to assist her in keeping Star Wars characters out of danger and incognito.

“Alright, gang,” she addresses her friends, “this is Ben, Soka, Pam, and Aaron. They're all foster kids who are moving here from New Jersey and Pam is my distant relative. I promised Ahsoka she could stay with me so here we go. Jaz you take Padmé. Daniel you take Obi-Wan. Paul take Anakin. Nobody let them out of your sight and for those remaining I plead with you to help keep these guys out of compromising positions.” Everyone nods and disperses, her friend Nick handing her the fake shadow slips to be able to bring the characters into classes. Obi-Wan absentmindedly strokes where his beard used to be, feeling oddly bare. The boy, Daniel, leads them to what he called Advanced Statistics. Obi-Wan thanks the Force that Sam placed him with someone that is intelligent and able to hold intellectual conversation. 

Anakin follows Paul to his engineering class for first period in his black skinny jeans and hoodie. Soo had gotten him this stuff called eyeliner that he surprisingly really likes and a couple of his nails were painted black by her before she left Samantha’s the night prior. His lightsaber is safely concealed in the baggy hoodie. Ahsoka placed her twin lightsabers in a purse lent to her by Jazmine and Obi-Wan had placed his in an old messenger bag provided by Daniel. He finds he really likes not only the class but Paul, whose quiet humor compliments his brash, loud attitude. He’s enjoying his time but he wishes Paul would stop talking about Sam so much honestly. It’s like he’s in love with her or something. 

Padmé follows Jazmine through her advanced schedule, very happy with the courses Jaz takes. She can tell the girl is a strong figure with a bright personality who strives for what is right and genuinely enjoys her company. Jazmine says she wants to be an international medic and Padmé admires her strive to help others and make a difference. In her new dress and flats with a bright red lip she feels on top of the world. This is one adventure she truly doesn't mind. 

Ahsoka falls in love with music and Samantha at similar points. Sam is a bright supernova, loud and radiant. She takes a lot of music classes and teaches Ahsoka to sing, something she hadn't ever thought to do growing up in the temple. Surrounded by music and musicians, she falls in love with the sounds that surround her and temporarily ease the ringing in her ear that comes from war. When Samantha sings people listen to the beautiful sound and Ahsoka hears it in her soul, the Force ringing with the emotion she feels towards Sam for creating something so lovely. She hugs close to the girl for a long time and finds herself almost hoping she could stay and never return to the war that was destroying her galaxy. 

 

 

Lunch consists of everyone piling into Samantha’s car. Paul, Daniel, and Soo sit in the trunk and Ahsoka drapes herself across Anakin, Padmé, and Jazmine in the back seat. They pull into a diner parking lot, all consciously aware they probably wont make it back for eighth period. Inside, Anakin and Obi-Wan discuss Dex’s back in their universe and how it’s their favorite place to eat. The teenagers listen closely, interested in what the characters can reveal about their universe that they don't already know from Sam. The group sits at a big table in the back and listen to tales of them stumbling in to the diner after prom and after performances with the local theatre group. Ahsoka wishes she had gotten these opportunities, had been to a prom, had had a significant other and first dates. She wonders if she can count her time with Sam as a first date and decides that she’s going to, no matter what anyone else says. They all order a bit of everything and share, giving the four newcomers the chance to taste some of earth’s finest dishes such as chicken fingers and french fries. 

 

 

They feel the force tugging on them as they look down on their earth companions and wave. Samantha, Jazmine, Soo, Daniel, and Paul all smile, along with the others that were trusted with their secret.

“Thank you for showing us we have a lot of changes to make when we return.” Obi-Wan says as Ahsoka steals space towards Sam. They had all seen a life where they could've lived without war and pain. Samantha and her friends had been a gift they would always remember and be grateful for. As Ahsoka steals a kiss, Anakin and Padmé cheer her on. Obi-Wan pretends to be disapproving but cracks a small smile at Samantha’s shock. As they feel consciousness slipping they know they're returning home. 

“Goodbye! Thank you!” Padmé says sincerely, hugging Jazmine close. 

“I will owe you so much for the rest of eternity. You have friends in a galaxy far far away, don't forget it.” Anakin says to Samantha before turning to Paul and Soo and thanking them for their help. The kids watch as the four of them pass out before blinking out of existence. 

“Samantha?” Daniel asks as they all turn to look at her.

“I need like four hundred hours of sleep and therapy to convince me that actually happened.” She says, collapsing on a chair. They sit around her, hoping they helped save the lives of their new friends. 

 

 

When they all wake up in Padmé’s apartments on Coruscant they look down at their outfits from Earth and mourn the loss of the ease of life with Sam and the teenagers. Ahsoka reaches up to feel her montrals affectionately and smiles and her companions. 

“We know now, you guys. We can stop it all from going wrong.” She says and they all crack small smiles. 

“You know it, Snips, and we’ve got your girlfriend to thank.” Anakin says and watches Ahsoka smile a bit sadly. The eyeliner in his pocket is weighing heavily and he wonders how the council will feel bout their new outfits. He doesn't know about the other three but he definitely plans to keep it in a drawer. Who knows, maybe he’ll need it for an undercover mission someday.

“I missed my montrals, but I definitely think I’ll miss Samantha and pizza more.” She says, picturing the delicious food in her mind. 

“Well one thing is for sure, after what she showed us, you’ll never have to miss any of us.” They all nod in agreement and hook their arms around each others waists. 

“That’s enough.”


	2. part 2: the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam visits Ahsoka in the Star Wars universe

“Okay, what the fuck?” Sam sits up, allowing her head to spin for a moment before it settles and she falls back on her haunches, taking in her surroundings.

“What. The. Fuck.” The world around her is certainly not the snowy courtyard of Binghamton University, where she had been rushing to her political theory class. She’s in a long metal hallway, the walls almost entirely windows. Taking one step backwards, she considers making a run for it but since she has no clue where she is she slowly makes her way to her right, hoping she doesn’t die in the process. The hallways are long and empty, a concerning detail she tries not to think about. 

The hallways get increasingly warm and her leather jacket suddenly feels stifling as she tries to stay as quiet as possible. The building gives the feeling of off limits, the kind of feeling she gets when she sneaks into a bar and the bouncer stares at her for a moment too long, making her fake ID weigh heavier in her pocket. That low sinking in her chest is exactly what rests in her at the moment, and she prays she doesn’t vomit and piss off whoever’s building she’s in. Finally she sees large, carved doors at the end of one of the corridors and hurries towards it. Whoever is important in this building surely will be behind them, or at least someone who can get her the fuck out of dodge before she breaks anything. 

“Hello?” She calls, pushing into the room before she feels herself lifted, brown boots no longer touching the ground. There are no hands on her as she gasps for air that wont come. Three faces swivel towards her, the one cloaked in black has his hand extended towards her and she realizes where she is. Sam, who has never experienced the force before, flails dramatically, wishing her self defense training and extensive boxing skills could help her now. Her hands find no purchase near her throat and she claws at the air, eyes scrunched shut. 

“Put her down!” She hears a female voice say and is dropped, her knees making sharp impact with the metal floor. She groans in pain. 

“Is that… That can’t be her right?” She hears a slightly petulant tone in the male voice. Having had more than enough, she huffs, standing up and brushing off her leggings. 

“Alright, I’m gonna ask this one more fucking time before I lose my shit. What the fuck is going on?” She hears a low, familiar chuckle.

“That’s definitely her,” the other man in black (again, what the fuck…) says and Sam finally takes a closer look at one of them.

“Obi-Wan?” She asks the older man who has a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Hello there, Sam,” the familiar british/coruscanti accent responds and she nods, her eyes finding the floor. She’s going fucking insane. 

“Okay so you’re here which means tall, dark, and overreactive is Anakin,” she hears a scoff, “and… shit, Padmé is that you?” The three finally reveal themselves and Sam knows something is very wrong. 

“Um… Where’s Soka?” She finds herself not looking at any of them.

“We had a disagreement and she’s taking some time away from the palace,” Anakin responds and Sam finally understands. Obi-Wan and Anakin’s yellow eyes stare her down and she sees Padmé’s ornate gown in all of its glory. Sam stumbles backwards a tad, not believing her eyes. She knows where is perfectly, knows that somehow she twisted the timeline perhaps even worse than the original. 

“Okay, obviously more time has passed for you guys then for me given Obi-Wan’s nearly all grey so uh, how’s life?” She’s stalling, trying to look around the room for anything to defend herself with.

“It’s great for us. Our family… Well the three of us are still together and working to solve Palpatine’s corruption. How are you? You look older than the last time we saw you too,” Padmé, or Empress Amidala asks her and Sam smiles as convincingly as she can.

“Um… It’s great! I graduated from Albany High and am going to my top choice for university and I’m studying politics so that’s super chill and stuff… How are your kids?” The air chills and she looks up, startled by the change in atmosphere. Three pairs of eyes narrow and heads tilt. Sam backs up again, stumbling over her own two feet. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Obi-Wan asks, an amused lilt in his voice as Sam turns and walks towards the door. The force stops her and she looks at him, a stronger resolve in her eyes. 

“I’m going home,” she declares and walks towards the door only to be dragged back and into Anakin’s open arms which clamp her down in place. 

“I’m afraid you still have some use to us, Old Friend,” Anakin whispers in her ear menacingly. In close capacity he’s left himself open to an attack. She eyes the saber on his belt before striking up with her elbow, getting him between his ribs and knocking the wind out of him. His lightsaber is in her hand in seconds and she thumbs it on, looking at the three in terror before taking off in a run.

“You could’ve stopped her!” Anakin growls and she hears a bark of laughter in response as she keeps going. Suddenly the hallway is flooded with droids and thank god she watched the fucking clone wars on television otherwise she would be completely lost. She uses the lightsaber to cut them down, ignoring the sharp pain in her left side from being hit with one of the shots. Will’s beats protect her neck from a brutal shot and she curses, knowing she just destroyed her brother’s favorite headphones he had lent her for the semester. She hears footsteps approaching and takes off, turning off the red blade so she doesn’t accidentally kill herself with it.  
“I did not think she would have such extensive knowledge of where to go honestly,” Obi-Wan apologizes as Anakin stalks ahead of him. 

“She took my lightsaber, Obi-Wan, my lightsaber! And you let her run with it!” Obi-Wan just shrugs at him and they continue to follow the loud cursing that flows through the corridors. They don’t want to hurt Sam, they’re well aware of everything they owe to the girl, they just want to use her as leverage to bring Ahsoka and the twins back to their side.

Sam collapses into the hangar bay, nearly falling over as she grips the wound on her side. She’s looking down to examine it when she hears a whistle.  
“Over here!” A boy with a shock of blonde hair calls and she runs towards him, more than happy to be away from the twisted trio she had once considered her friends. She can feel the temperature drop when Anakin and Obi-Wan enter as she is herded onto a familiar looking ship.

“Luke!” She hears Anakin call and the boy stops and turns, facing his father and uncle at the other end of the room.

“What,” the boy bites out and honestly, his bravery is commendable. She’s helped on to the med table by a younger looking girl and it takes her a minute to realize that she’s onboard the Millennium Falcon and is in the presence of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Holy shit. 

“Come home to us, son…” She hears Luke respond with a firm no before they lift off, blasting into the atmosphere. It takes her being completely healed with a bacta patch to remember she’s still got Darth fucking Vader’s lightsaber in her hand.

Luke, Leia, and Han all enter the room and look at her expectantly. Sam is aware that her favorite Star Wars shirt has a rip in it now, along with her leggings, and tries to not look too nervous. She extends the lightsaber in the twins direction, Luke taking it from her with an amused twist to his lips. 

“Aunt Snips said that you were important. That she felt you arrive in the force, but to be honest you kind of look like one of us. A kid,” Luke says and she can see why he’s confused honestly, but the fact that she is going to see Ahsoka again makes her skin tingle a bit. 

“I’m nineteen and I met your parents, uncle, and aunt a long time ago for them,” she answers and Leia seems to understand before Luke does.

“You’re Samantha, right? The girl from the other life,” Sam nods, that seems like a good enough explanation as any she could come up with herself. 

“Yeah and before you ask, I’m not sure how I escaped alive with your father’s lightsaber.” The twins nod.

“Well since these two aren’t going to, I’ll introduce us,” Han interrupts, “the blonde kid is Luke, the princess is Leia, and I’m Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon- the ship you’re currently on,” the friendly smuggler introduces himself and Sam grins widely.

“I know who you guys are! I love you guys! Can I meet Chewbacca? Can I try flying the Falcon? I named my first car after it.” This seems to startle them and Sam sighs, she’s going to have to explain everything all over again. This had been hard enough the first time. 

 

 

Obi-Wan sits in the chair and allows Anakin to circle him as Padmé watches. He hisses when his brother hits him harder than necessary.

“She was just a girl! Of course I assumed we would be able to catch her! It wasn’t my children that broke into the Imperial Palace on a freighter ship to come to her rescue!” Obi-Wan growls and Anakin’s scowl deepens, rage alive in his eyes. 

“Stop, Anakin,” Padmé demands and her husband does, “we have to remain united in order to bring them back. Anakin, I thought it was funny when she attacked you as well, none of us thought she’d get away. It was an accident and we will fix it, now drop your attitude,” she orders and the men listen, Anakin taking the seat next to Obi-Wan and graspin his hand in apology. 

“Samantha is not from our galaxy and she knows thing about this world that we don’t. We have to remember that,” Obi-Wan reminds them and Anakin winces. 

“How long do you think we have until she reminds Ahsoka of the Death Star? Its due for a trial soon but I don’t think we’ll ever get any of them back if we use it,” Anakin mumbles and Obi-Wan squeezes his hand tighter. 

“We have to move quickly,” Obi-Wan resolves and the two nod. They have to make sure Sam doesn’t ruin their chances at having a family again.

 

 

Sam leaves the Falcon giddy at having driven it and met some of her heroes. She sits on a crate near where they landed and she allows herself to think back on all that had happened since she was flung into a world so different then her own. Han had quickly become her best friend during the flight back to the rebel base, telling her that her outfit passed as a standard-ish bounty hunter or smuggler, that people would believe her and Han were cousins and she was visiting from Corellia. 

“Hello there,” she hears a familiar, but older voice say and looks up into the face of Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka Tano in her thirties. Without thinking, she embraces the now older woman, kissing her on the lips. Ahsoka lets her, laughing into it a little bit. 

“‘Soka,” she breathes, “you won’t believe what I woke up to ‘Soka,” she laughs a little as they part and the Togrutan woman laughs. 

“Oh, trust me, I know exactly what you woke up to.” Ahsoka fills her in on the state of the galaxy little by little, telling Sam how the four had returned and not known how to fix the universe except beat Palpatine to the punch. She had helped the three in charge of the galaxy take power and build a solid ground to convert back to a republic once the war ended. Ahsoka starts to sob when she gets to how she discovered Anakin and Obi-Wan had turned to the sith and been corrupted into liking their power along with Padmé. They wouldn’t give it up, were addicted with the feeling of being untouchable. Ahsoka had taken the twins and left when they were twelve and she hadn’t seen the three she thought of as her parent since. 

Sam listens intently, her arm around Ahsoka comfortingly. She thinks about what she knows about Star Wars and freezes, arms going rigid around Ahsoka. 

“Hey ‘Soka, when did you say they overthrew Palpatine again?” Ahsoka reaches the same conclusion as she does far too late.

“You don’t mean?” She stutters a bit but Sam nods. 

“The Death Star Ahsoka, I’m afraid it exists. Even worse, they’ve had enough time to finish it.”

 

 

By the time Sam feels the force tugging on her, she’s been there for three months. The rebellion has the plans to destroy the Death Star, Sam had told them where they could find them. Her and Ahsoka aren’t really dating, don’t have enough time to in this galaxy, but Sam shows her music. They go to cantinas and listen to bands and Sam even drags Ahsoka up to sing with her in one of them, the two collapsing into bed together back at the rebel base later that night. The only problem is that to leave Sam has to get back into the palace and probably return Anakin’s lightsaber. This time, Sam hasn’t fixed anything, won’t leave knowing she did right by these people she does truly care about, but she knows she’s given Ahsoka, the twins, and Han all of the tools they need to succeed. 

 

 

As Luke and Leia head the rebellion to destroy the Death Star much like in the original story, Ahsoka flies to Coruscant, ignoring the tears that prick at the corners of her eyes. Sam holds her hand and sings softly in the starlight, keeping pitch like no one Ahsoka has ever met before. To Ahsoka, Sam must be magic because there is no other explanation for the girl in front of her. No other reason for the girl to keep appearing when Ahsoka needs her the most, to keep her from making bad decisions. The force had granted her an angel in this girl, a savior in black leggings and a ratty old star wars t-shirt, which Sam had taken back for the ride home. 

The hangar bay is empty as they fly the shuttle down into it, all needed imperials either on or approaching the death star. Or so they think.

“Ahsoka, Sam,” Obi-Wan greets them each in turn, red lightsaber ignited at his side. Of course Padmé isn’t anywhere near the Death Star, she knew Sam would know where to find the plans. She sent Anakin to control and make sure at the very least their children made it out alive and in their custody. Sam feels played, but she knows her time is up so she unclips the lightsaber at her hip and tosses it to the man in front of her. 

“It’s time for me to go, Obi-Wan, please let us through,” the man looks at her as if she’s crazy.

“I’m not a pawn, I’m your friend and you wanted to abuse that. Don’t expect me to feel bad that I ran,” she says to him and she sees his eyes soften.

“We just want our family back. You could’ve helped us,” he pleads with her to understand but she shakes her head and grabbing Ahsoka’s hand again, they walk past him into the palace. 

“Goodbye, Old Friend,” Sam calls behind her, surprised Obi-Wan doesn’t follow. The hallways are long and there’s a lot of them, but something seems to lead her where she needs to go in the heart of the palace. She leads Ahsoka to the corridor and points to it.

“Please wait for me here, ‘Soka,” she pleads with the girl who has meant so much to her, before she kisses her with a peck on the lips. Sam could stay, she knows this as the force whispers of it, could stay with Ahsoka and the twins, help them get their family. She knows she can, but her mother and father and brother and sister wait back in Albany, on Earth. Sam is nineteen and she has found a love she isn’t sure will ever be beat as she makes a hasty run to the throne room. She has one last piece of business to handle.

“Padmé!” She calls and watches the woman sweep around the corner, Obi-Wan once again at her side. She levels Sam with a glare.

“You were supposed to help me get my family back! The force sent you to help us again and you ran!” Padmé accuses her and Sam straightens her shoulders, she can do this. 

“I am your friend, Padmé, and because of that seeing what you all have become grieves me to my very soul. You were once good, selfless, people. That’s what you raised Ahsoka and the twins to be, can’t you see that? The reason they run is because this is wrong, what you’ve created in the Empire and in each other isn’t salvation, it’s just another version of a devastating ending,” she preaches and pleads. Both of their eyes have grown wide with tears and Sam wonders if she really can fix this before she leaves. She moves forward, taking each of their hands in hers.

“The force sent you to me to fix a wrong a long time ago and now it has sent me to you to remind you that you have a path that is brighter than this one. Resume peace talks and bring back democracy. Only then will your wayward children make their way back towards you,” Sam lets go and takes steps backwards, stopping when she hits the door. 

“I will always be your friend, I’m sorry you forgot that…” She bolts, ignoring their cries of protest. Guards make their way after her but Obi-Wan halts them and brings her into a hug, using the force to pull her back.

“Thank you,” he whispers to her, eyes sparkling blue. She hugs him back before leaning up and kissing his forehead. She extracts herself with one last smile and walks back towards Ahsoka and towards her departure.

“Ahsoka,” she breathes and runs to the girl, kissing her with everything she has as she can feel the pull to the spot that will finally send her home. She doesn’t know what awaits her at home, if any time has passed at all, but she knows she always has a home here, should she ever need or be able to return. 

“Sam… I love you, Sam,” Ahsoka whispers as Sam is pulled from her towards the center. Their hands part eventually and Sam cracks a grin, unable to keep from saying it.

“I know,” she laughs and Ahsoka remembers it, scowls, before Sam says, “I love you too.” Light envelops the girl before she passes out, eyes rolling to the back of her head before she finds herself getting up in the courtyard of Binghamton University, a random fellow student helping her up. No time has passed on Earth and Sam walks to political theory, happy that she may have once again been able to help her heroes and friends. Later, when she looks at her abdomen, she still has her scar from where she had been shot. She smiles and thinks of the girl she will always love with beautiful blue eyes. 

 

 

Ahsoka lets Obi-Wan wrap an arm around her shoulders and she knows she’ll run when he forces her too. For now, she lets hope follow the girl she loves and hopes he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a completely self-serving au based on dreams i kept having of Ahsoka and her girlfriend from earth. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this was a completely selfish au and I really wanted to write it. The next chapter for darth vader's love is coming real soon so please don't think I've forgotten about it. Anyway let me know what you thought, i may write another chapter where our friends from earth get sent into the star wars galaxy at some point.


End file.
